Darkest Dawn
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: Set somewhere in the middle of the world where we exist and the power of believing.  Kai is wandering and discovers a group of strange people. Soon he is sucked into a whole new battle by one strange girl who has some connection to Saya and Haji. Plz R&R
1. Meeting

Disclaimer!

~Kai~

No chiropterans here. Almost a relief. I turned and headed back towards the car. I had been wandering, and seen lots of blood, and followed it.

Currently I was thinking it was older, because it did look sorta dried up. Strange nobody noticed. Suddenly a girl screamed.

What direction? My mind asked. I bit my lip. Left. I bolted and follwed her screams which became more rapid and found myself in a alley, staring at a girl's body, which was being moved by several…things. No, not chiropterans, but…sparkly… things in cloaks. Schiff? No, last I checked, they aren't sparkly.

"This is not your business." One of them said, approaching me. I narrowed my eyes. No blood. Nowhere in this area. Creepy.

"Leave now and you will not be harmed." He continues, and I see the girl shudder. She screamed again, and I realized she wore the same cloak as the rest. Thorn? No, Kai, they are not the Schiff. Get a grip.

"Edward Cullen?" I snapped. His lips, the only thing I could see, because the cloak shadows the rest of his face, curls into a smile.

"No, but there is somebody who can explain everything. right, Irene?" He responds. One of the things nods. Irene? Oh, my god. Then a small one comes up and hits him on the arm lightly.

"Oh, shut up Addie. Drama isn't necessary. " The kid pauses, then he gets this weird smile.

"But, if that's what you want, watch this. " The little one says, his voice reminding me of Riku. He pulls of his hood, and I hit the ground, my world fading to black.

Riku.

When I wake up, Haji is leaning over me. Wait, what the hell? This girl looks like Haji, if he were in girl form. As in, so similar, its scary.

"Where's Riku?" I gasped. She put her finger to my lips and shook her head.

"Where is he?" I yelled, sitting straight up. Now she gives me the one minute sign angrily, and beings speaking into a Bluetooth.

"Yes, he's awake….brother, calm down, he's fine….no, Riku left….we don't need to do that…he'll be fine, just don't explain that to…" Here her voice lowers, then she continues, "Hey, listen, its not my fault!….well, at the very least I discovered that being put in the ritual hurts like hell….ok, bye, say hi to her for me."

Now she's standing over me, and I'm seeing differences between her and Haji. First of all, her black hair has purple streaks, her eyes are greener. Next, she's wearing all purple, down to the backpack and converses.

"Oh, Kai, you just got yourself into a lot more trouble than I think you can handle." She said, sticking her hand out. I grip it, and pull myself up.

"Why?" I ask. Holy crap, she's got purple eyeliner on!

"Ghosts seem to like you, bro, and that's bad. Super bad." She says, shrugging. I open my mouth, but she continues,

"I can't say much more, but my contact will be picking you up shortly."

Then a horrifyingly familiar face appears out of the fog.

**A/N so this is the prolouge, set at the very beginning of The world where we exist. Please R&R**


	2. Memories

Disclaimer!

**A/N This story has ideas for it going through my head constantly, so Im currently obsessed with it! Ok, so, FYI the girl is going to change a lot in this chapter, as in…a lot, and she will be a pretty important character in this one. Anyways, its still in Kai's POV**

I fainted again. When I woke up, Haji was pacing. Yes, and I really mean Haji. Creepy girl was leaning against a wall, on an ipod, singing along with it. Jeez, even her ipod is purple!

"Oh, good your awake." She says, tossing me a muffin.

"Three questions: Who are you? Where's Riku? and, Haji why are you here, where's Saya?" I snapped, sitting up.

"I'm Hazel. Riku is with _them_. Haji, where did you say Saya was?" She turns and narrows her eyes at him.

" I didn't." Two words. His only response. Suddenly Hazel's eyes are violet, and she's yelling at Haji.

"How can you stay the same all the time? You can show emotions, ya know? I'm not just going to sit here and watch you deny everything that happened, especially to _her_!" Haji throws her into a wall, the mask falling off. His face shows fury and bloodlust.

"Don't mention her! Your not so innocent yourself! You slaughtered my family! Or did you forget that night?" Tears flow down Haji's cheeks, and he wipes then away angrily.

"The flames blocking every exit, every escape. The pile of dead bodies, my parents on the very top. The screams of the innocent." Haji continues. Hazel rises out of the rubble.

"And then my brother…screaming for his parents as the black smoke chokes him and he faints. That was the last I saw of him, his body crumpled and flames devouring him…you cared so much for that small boy, Haji, and knew him _so_ well. " She's grinning evilly, and Haji removes the bandages from his hand, about to attack.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I yell, shoving myself up and darting in between them.

"I demand to know what in hell is going on!" I scream, and a shadow crosses Haji's face.

"Kai, she's a chiropteran." Haji says, pushing me out of the way. Fury has clouded his mind.

"Why would you contact her, then?" I snap, narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, Kai, sorry to break it to ya but your sister isn't the only one that can kill chiropterans. And by the way, Haji, you know very well I am a chivalier." Hazel is now standing directly in front of me, grinning. It's horrifying. Her lips have scars on then like somebody had once stitched the two of them together.

She catches me staring and says,

"Oh, some people will go to great lengths to keep one quiet. Karl was quite angry knowing I was actually there, so he wanted me to keep the truth from you. Diva wasn't happiest either." She holds out both her wrists, all of then bearing bite mark scars.

"I became a buffet, because they said I smelled delicious. I got my revenge, though. Burned the place to the ground, and discovered something quite interesting, a very, very, large secret. Diva's deepest secret, and it concerns you siblings, Kai." She cocked her head, smiling. Haji pulls her away, locks her arms behind her back.

~Haji~

_"Haji, get your sister, now!" Mother screams as she rapidly grabs things and tears out of the burning house. _

_"Hazel!" I cry and run upstairs, then hear my father's muffled shout. In the center of the hallway, my twin sister sat, white dress spread out, my father's head held in her hands, her mouth dripping his blood. _

_"The scientist-people changed me, brother, and now immortality is in my grasp! You must join me, seeing as they tied me to you." She rises, throwing her black hair back. _

_"You...you killed him…" My voice shakes and I back away. My father's blank, lost eyes stare through me, his bloodied body haunts me. I can barely see through the smoke. _

_"Brother, please. Even if you do not come with, I will always be watching, always."_

A startled gasp breaks through my gritted teeth. She was always there.

"Haji?" Kai asks. I drop her unconscious body. The boy she spoke of before…she had spoke of me…as if she never knew me.

I, of course, had lived, been saved and take to Saya. Duh. I look at my sister, the monster that murdered almost everyone I cared about in a rage for blood.

"Damn you!" I yell at her unconscious body.

"Haji?" A new voice says. I turn around to see Saya staring at me, surprised.

_I burst out of the house, panicking. At the town center, I freeze. Blood is splattered everywhere, my sister is holding a girl in her arms like a fragile doll, lips at her throat, fresh blood dribbling down her chin. _

_More bodies lay in a pile, my mother and father's at the very top. My mother's eyes stared into my soul, and I could not break away._

_Empty, wide shocked eyes of green shine unnaturally, light of the flames reflected. My sister throws the girl down and laughs. _

_"This is the world you'll live in if you do not choose!" Hazel yells. The little girl grabs my ankle, pleasing for help, pleading for life, for her parents…_

Did she know, even then?

"Saya!" Kai cries, jumping up and running over, giving her a bear hug.

"K-Kai?" Saya gasps, shocked. Over his shoulder, she gives me the evil glare.

I'm screwed.

**A/N Like I? Hate it? Plz rivew! **


End file.
